Cómo conseguir a la chica de tus sueños (y no morir en el intento)
by YouDisloyalBastard
Summary: Harrison Haddock lleva toda su vida enamorado de su mejor amiga Astrid Hofferson. Aún sabiendo que nunca conseguirá pasar al siguiente nivel con ella, ¿para qué cambiar de hábitos y dejar de tratarla como la única estrella en el firmamento? En el amor todo vale... ¿o no? Drabbles, Hiccstrid. Este fic participa del reto de abril del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"


_**Bueno bueno bueno, pues he conseguido subir este pequeño fic a tiempo y menos mal, con lo que me ha costado (mi ordenador murió hace un par de días, y como tenía la historia escrita en papel pues ya os podeis imaginar que "entretenido" ha sido tener que volver a escribirlo todo todo) pero bueno, ahí va. Pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero entre el problema del ordenador y que he tenido un mes movidito, pues que se le va a hacer.**_

_**Por último quería hacer un apunte sobre los nombres de los personajes, ya que a parte de darle nombres más "normales" a todos, también he conservado el nombre que tienen en las películas (al menos en mi país xD) así que por si teneis dudas o algo ahí va una aclaración :3**_

_**Harrison/Hipo - Hiccup**_

_**Ferdinand/Patapez - Fishlegs**_

_**Regina/Brusca - Ruffnut**_

_**Terry/Chusco - Tuffnut**_

_**Shane/Patán - Snotlout**_

_**Este fic participa del reto de abril "Dioses Nórdicos" del Foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk".**_

**_Disclaimer: HTTYD pertenece a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell_**

* * *

**_CÓMO CONSEGUIR A LA CHICA DE TUS SUEÑOS (Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO)_**

_**Thriller - Michael Jackson**_

Harrison Haddock, más conocido como Hipo por sus amigos, enemigos, y hasta por su propio padre, comenzaba a comprender la gravedad de la situación de lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unas horas. Porque, seamos sinceros, Hipo había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Otra vez. Y solo por intentar acercarse a la rubia de ojos azules que nublaba su mente y poblaba sus sueños. Aún recordaba la primera vez que se jugaba el pellejo por la joven valkiria, cuando estos aún tenían 15 años. Astrid se había empeñado en ir al Parque de Atracciones que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que habían inaugurado la que prometía ser la atracción del año: "el Furia Nocturna", la montaña rusa más alta y veloz a este lado del océano, como poco. Y como siempre, todo el grupo había quedado en ir al parque, solo para encontrarse que ni siquiera Astrid se atrevía a probar la nueva atracción, al menos no la primera, y mucho menos sola. Por lo que Hipo, el joven, valiente, estúpido Hipo, aún con su miedo a las alturas, se ofreció voluntario para montarse el primero. Al menos, desde ese momento, él y la rubia fueron bastante inseparables, por lo que el hecho de haber vomitado hasta la primera papilla cuando se bajó de la atracción mereció la pena.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema que nos concierne: ¿Cuándo aprendería?, se preguntó el castaño mientras encendía su portátil y empezaba a buscar alguna idea original como disfraz de Halloween y se disponía a reproducir en su cabeza los eventos de las últimas horas. Todo parecía apuntar a una típica salida de la pandilla durante el típico día en Berk de finales de octubre: pizzería y un paseo por las calles de la ciudad. Oh… que inocente había sido. Astrid llevaba hablando durante toda la semana única y exclusivamente de la celebración de Halloween, intentando implantar la idea de asistir a la casa encantada que se montaba cada año en la mente de sus amigos. Y este día, desde luego, no había sido diferente.

"Sabéis que este lunes es 31 de octubre, ¿verdad?" no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que salieron de la pizzería cuando la rubia habló – "¿de qué vais a ir disfrazados a la casa encantada?"

Pero nadie contestaba, era como si el tiempo se hubiese parado, pues todos habían dejado de caminar pero no se atrevían a girarse en dirección a Astrid. "No me digáis que no vais a ir" – sentenció ella de nuevo, paseando la mirada entre los que en esos momentos ella no consideraba amigos – "¿pretendéis que vaya sola?"

Vaya, quién diría que los componentes de la pandilla se habían quedado callados como muertos, pues de repente, como si alguien hubiese pulsado un interruptor, los cinco muchachos empezaron a soltar excusas poco creíbles para quitarse de en medio a la chica de mirada inquisitoria.

"Yo es que-"

"Bueno, podríamos ir pero-"

"A mí no me viene bien…"

"¡Nosotros estamos castigados!" sentenció Regina Thorston, aunque más bien conocida como Brusca.

"¿Castigados? ¿Y entonces que hacéis aquí?"

"Es que hace mucho que no intentamos prender fuego a las cortinas del salón, ¿verdad hermanita?" – contestó el gemelo de Regina, Terry, también llamado Chusco.

"… Si… hace un par de semanas… tal vez esta vez deberíamos intentarlo con velas…"

"¡SÍ!" – Contestó Terry emocionado, mientras chocaba la cabeza con su hermana.

Astrid no podía hacer otra cosa que llevarse las manos a la cabeza. "¿Y tú, Ferdinand?" No sabía porque le había preguntado, porque estaba claro que su respuesta iba a ser un "no" rotundo, pero bueno, soñar estaba permitido.

"Pues… teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades de supervivencia tras un infarto de miocardio producido por un susto de semejantes magnitudes –

"¿…Es que tienes miedo de ir sola, nena?"

Hipo nunca había deseado tanto el no estar en el lugar de su primo Shane Jorgenson. "Qué poco aprecia su vida", pensaba el muchacho en esos momentos, justo antes de que Astrid le diese una pequeña paliza como castigo.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Soy Astrid "sin miedo" Hofferson! ¡¿Te ha quedado claro?!"

"¡Sí, clarísimo! Ahora suéltame, por favor…" – La palabra "patético" no podía parar de resonar en la cabeza de Harrison.

"Entonces… ¿de verdad me vais a hacer ir sola?" Todo el mundo volvió a mirarse entre sí, sin saber que sería mejor, quedarse callado o contestar que sí, que la dejarían plantada.

"Yo iré contigo, Astrid". Bravo Harrison, pensó este mientras se maldecía por haber dicho las palabras mágicas.

Y aquí se encontraba él ahora, buscando disfraces en internet tumbado en su cama y con su inútil gato al lado, mirándole con el hambre reflejado en sus verdes ojos.

* * *

_**Bigger Than Us - White Lies**_

Harrison estaba soñando. O al menos, eso pensaba él. Porque si no eran sueños aquellas imágenes que pasaban delante de sus ojos, ¿qué iban a ser? A lo mejor estaba muerto, se le pasó por la cabeza una de esas veces que se cuestionaba qué estaba pasando. Total, no notaba dolor alguno en su cuerpo, y se supone que cuando pasas a mejor vida te separas de tu cuerpo terrenal, ¿no? Pero eso no explicaba porque sentía un peso muerto en su pierna izquierda. Así que desechó por completo esa teoría y volvió a asumir que aún seguía vivo.

Luego estaba el tema de los sueños. Aquellos sueños que consistían solo de risas, colores cálidos, una sensación de paz… la mayoría de las veces. Las otras imágenes eran angustiosas, frenéticas y desagradables, y por mucho que él se intentase despertar, la pesadilla no le dejaba. Aquellos llantos, gritos desesperados y ojos azules como el fondo del océano se le habían grabado a fuego en la memoria, a fuego como el que consumía todo en aquellos delirios. Y de repente, todo acabó. Su visión se volvió negra, aunque podía intuir la intensidad lumínica tras sus párpados. Los gritos y las risas y cualquier otro sonido al que ya se habían acostumbrado sus tímpanos se convirtieron en una voz profunda y potente. Hipo tampoco tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que lo que aquella imponente voz pronunciaba era su nombre, y poco a poco pudo abrir los ojos por completo. Se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca, que olía terriblemente a antiséptico, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue percatarse de unas pupilas del mismo color que las suyas, y una espesa barba pelirroja.

"¿Papá?" preguntó el joven castaño a la corpulenta figura que le contemplaba con suma preocupación. "¿Qué… qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí?". Su padre por fin pudo respirar tranquilo: su hijo estaba sano y salvo, ¿qué más podía pedir? Pero esa tranquilidad duró solamente unos segundos, su semblante ensombreciéndose de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a contarle lo que había pasado? Sencillamente, no podía, pero no le quedaba otra.

"Hijo, yo… cómo explicártelo… hubo un incendio en el instituto y t-tú… tú estabas dentro, Harrison. Y tu pierna izquierda-"

"¿Un incendio?"

"Si, y tu pierna sufrió muchos daños, tardaron bastante en encontrarte y…". Pero Hipo ya no escuchaba, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, todo hizo click en su cerebro: la habitación blanca, los gritos, aquellas furiosas llamas…

Aquellos ojos azules.

Su corazón dio un vuelco antes de empezar a palpitar de manera frenética. "¡Astrid! ¡¿Dónde está Astrid?! ¡Necesito verla, ¿se encuentra bien?! ¡¿Sigue viva?! ¡Tiene que estarlo papá, ella no…!- "El joven no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a gritar histérico hasta que su padre le detuvo por los hombros y empezó a zarandearle.

"¡Harrison! Ella se encuentra bien, ¿vale? No ha sufrido daños graves hijo, solo unas pequeñas quemaduras." Y con esto, el muchacho de ojos verdes se tranquilizó e intentó realizar una reconstrucción temporal en su mente de lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que recordaba es que ambos iban a quedarse después de clase en unos proyectos que estaban preparando en él instituto: él de mecánica, ella de fotografía. Y solamente después de que sonase la alarma de incendios y tras salir tanto alumnos como personal del centro del edificio, Hipo se dio cuenta de que entre los alumnos que se encontraban en la calle no encontraba ninguna cabellera rubia recogida en una trenza. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en el edificio a por ella. El resto, bueno, ya es historia.

* * *

_**I Bet My Life - Imagine Dragons**_

Harrison Haddock estaba dolido. Nunca se había sentido así exceptuando el día que enterraron a su madre, y no es que lo hubiese pasado muy bien en la vida: sufriendo bullying desde el jardín de infancia, su padre ignorándole la mayor parte de su vida, y quedandose atrapado en un incendio del que casi no sale vivo. No es que sean de sus mejores recuerdos, la verdad. Diablos, ni siquiera el haber perdido parte de su pierna izquierda le había hecho sentir así de desdichado. Pero aquí estaba, sintiéndose como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón del pecho y se lo hubieran pisoteado hasta hacerlo añicos. Y el único culpable de que el joven Haddock se sintiese así era el par de ojos distantes y azules que le atormentaba desde que pudo volver a la escuela.

En efecto, Astrid llevaba evitándole desde que despertó del coma en el que se había sumido tras el terrible incendio que asoló parte del edificio del Berk High School. Hipo solo sentía como si un agujero negro se hubiese instalado en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía que había hecho para merecer esto. Se había metido en la boca del lobo solamente por ella y lo único que había conseguido era acabar con una extremidad menos, como el Dios Tyr pero siendo bastante más patético. Si al menos Astrid le dijese porque no quería volver a saber nada de él…

Su única posible teoría era la de que ahora que tenía un metal por pierna, ella no quisiese acercarse a él porque le daba asco. Estaba claro que no sería la primera a la que le pasara eso, el mismo Hipo a veces se repugnaba por la misma razón. Pero pensarlo de sí mismo y que lo pensase la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde que tenía razón de ser era algo bien distinto. En resumen, lo único que quería era que Astrid fuese franca con él, aunque luego le volviese a ignorar. E Hipo lo entendería y lo aceptaría. Pero no. Para que Astrid fuese franca con él, primero tenía que hablarle, y eso no parecía que fuese a pasar. Fue por esto por lo que le dejó una nota en su taquilla, citándola en el muelle de la ciudad a primera hora de la tarde.

Y aquí se encontraba ahora, un sábado, 14 de febrero para ser exactos, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y con la otra abrigándose más con la chaqueta que llevaba, sin saber si realmente debería esperar que Astrid viniese o no. Y de repente, alguien más se encontraba a su lado, sin poder mirarle a la cara y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo siento". Sollozó la rubia. Realmente no sabía porque razón le estaba pidiendo perdón: si por ignorarle todo este tiempo, haciéndole sentir como una miseria, o por ser la culpable de que el muchacho ahora tuviese que llevar una pierna de metal.

"Toma, son para ti". Hipo solo reaccionó ofreciéndole el ramo de rosas, sin levantar la mirada de su pierna. No quería alargar esto por mucho tiempo, solo aclarar la situación lo antes posible, y en cambio Astrid, vacilaba sobre si cogerlo o no. "Esperaba no tener que dártelas en esta situación, pero… ya no se puede hacer nada. Siento si te hice daño de alguna manera o hice algo que no debía o…".

"Hipo…"

"No, Astrid, yo no elegí esto. No sabes lo duro que es levantarte cada mañana sabiendo que te falta una parte importante de ti y…"

"Hipo, mírame". Astrid le cogió de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos a pesar de que él seguía bajando la mirada. "Todo esto es culpa mía. Si yo hubiese estado más atenta, si me hubiese ido cuando debía, si me hubieses dejado allí…"

"No estaba hablando de la pierna, estaba hablando de ti".

La rubia se quedó sin habla por primera vez y sus ojos se empañaron de nuevo. ¿Acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir? Y una vez más, se volvió a sentir culpable. Culpable por haberle dejado de lado cuando más la necesitaba, aunque sus intenciones fuesen buenas: ¿quién querría estar cerca de ella después de lo que ocurrió por su culpa?

"Preferiría perder la pierna mil veces antes que perderte a ti", concluyó Harrison, antes de inclinarse hacia su compañera, listo para besarla.


End file.
